


A Smile Like the Sun

by 5H1TAKE



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Short One Shot, original - Freeform, physical bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1TAKE/pseuds/5H1TAKE
Summary: An original short story I did in the last 15 minutes of the last English class for the term. Kinda influenced by Zankyou no Terror and Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso's idea of 'with love comes colour'.>> Eli is 'saved?' by the new transfer student.





	A Smile Like the Sun

“So, you did the homework, yeah?” Stop it. You’ve attacked me enough already, right? 

“Of course she did, you did, didn’t you, Eli?” Shut up, cake faces, can’t you just Google the answers like the dumb pigs you are? 

“Oi, why aren’t you answering?” The stale smell of the girls’ ground floor bathroom has been etched into my mind. This is the third time this week this has happened. I’ve given up by now, what can I do? 

“Hey, Eli-boo, you know what’ll happen if you don’t help us out, you are our friend, right?” I’m shoved into a stall and I feel like throwing up. 

“Time to take a swim, you don’t have the homework, after all.” Her singsong voice is sickly sweet, contrasting the cold, bitter atmosphere of the stall. I’m about to be forced in when someone enters. 

“Wait, where are the urinals- whoa, is this what they call bullying?” A smile like the sun enters my vision, framed by fluffy, brown hair. It’s the student who transferred into my class a few days ago. I’m yanked away from the bowl of the toilet by my hair. 

“Not at all, Eli here was feeling ill and we were worried about her. Also, this is the girls’ bathroom, creep.” One of the girls sneered at him. His smile found it’s way onto his face again and I wondered how he could smile like that in such a situation.

“Is that so? Well, did you know jogging helps with some illnesses?” He ignores her previous statement and pulls me up by my forearm, dragging me behind him as he runs out of the bathroom and through the hallways, leaving my attackers far behind.

“See, isn’t this great?” He laughs as we reach the sporting field. We stop at the edge of the field to catch our breaths and I look around. As if lit up by his smile, the green of the grass and blue of the sky shine vibrantly through my vision. I feel my body lighten and a small laugh bubbles in my throat. I let the laugh out, beside the boy with a smile like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do read this whole short, thank you. And I'm sorry, this was very rushed haha.


End file.
